


Should Have Gone to Ichiraku's

by FanGirlofManyThings



Series: Adventures at the Kunai [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bar Fight, Blood, But just a little, F/M, Fights, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlofManyThings/pseuds/FanGirlofManyThings
Summary: Minato was looking forward to a nice night out with Kushina. Too bad she ended up in a fight...again.





	Should Have Gone to Ichiraku's

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth in my Adventures at the Kunai series. 
> 
> I've had this one written for a while now but forgot to post it. 
> 
> This one was inspired by cant-think-of-something-better 's comment on The Nara Beginning. Thank you!

“What did you say?!” Kushina yelled at the man. 

Sora, Minato thought his name might be. He honestly wasn’t too sure, the man worked in I&T and Minato didn’t interact with him much. The few run ins they’d had, had not been entirely pleasant. 

“I said, he should have fought better,” The man roared, his face as red as Kushina’s hair. 

Kushina was fighting hard against Minato’s grip. He had his arms wrapped around Kushina’s middle, but her arms were swinging wildly and any time the man said anything particularly aggravating she would kick . He had pulled her into his lap when she had jumped to her feet after a particularly nasty comment from the man. Minato would consider himself lucky if she didn’t give him a black eye this time. 

All Minato had wanted after his two week mission was have a nice night out with his girlfriend. Maybe some ramen at Ichiraku’s and a stroll under the stars. But when Kushina had suggested the Kunai he had agreed. However, he had made her promise not to get into any fights. Look where that had gotten him. He ducked to avoid her elbow hitting him in the nose.

Minato was certain he could hear bets being placed amongst all the noise. It wasn’t uncommon for the patrons to place bets on Kushina or her opponent when it looked like a fight was brewing. Some people were yelling for Minato to let Kushina go, he had learned at one point that betting was stopped when he was released her.

“Well if you hadn’t been in such a rush, Reo wouldn’t have died,” Kushina screamed, finger pointing at the man. “You’re a sorry excuse for a shinobi.”

Kushina had gone on several missions close to the village while he had been away. She had mentioned, on their way over to the bar, that one of them had gone sideways but hadn’t gone into much detail. Minato had figured they had simply failed to recover documents or something of that nature. 

Apparently what she had meant was that Sora, Minato was sure that was his name now, had been sent with Kushina’s squad to gather information from a small posting of Hidden Cloud shinobi stationed on their border. During their entry of the camp, Sora had given them away resulting in heavy injuries and one loss.

Seeing the man had sparked Kushina’s temper. She had been seething about him since she had caught sight of him entering the bar. Then the man had made the mistake of walking next to the table Minato and Kushina had been sitting at. One thing had lead to another and the next thing Minato knew he was preventing Kushina from punching the man.

Minato glanced around the bar, all eyes were on them. He wished Shikaku was here, shadow possession was incredibly useful at preventing and breaking up fights. Shikaku had helped Minato prevent Kushina from getting into a fight on more than one occasion. But of course he wouldn’t be that lucky tonight, there wasn’t a single Nara clan member in the bar.

“I don’t have to take this shit from a fucking jinjuriki,” Sora growled.

A deathly quiet fell over the bar. Kushina stopped struggling, her arms limp at her sides. She slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder at Minato. Her face was deathly calm. Minato nodded once and released Kushina. There were some lines that weren’t meant to be crossed.

Minato hadn’t even blinked before he heard the sound of a fist connecting with skin. Yelling erupted throughout the bar. Half the bar yelling for Kushina to knock Sora’s lights out and the other half yelling for Sora to teach Kushina a lesson. 

Sora stumbled backwards into his friends, a purple bruise blooming on his cheek. Kushina didn’t give him time to recover as she swept his feet out from under him. Sora hit the floor with a loud thud. Kushina jumped on the man, straddling his chest, her fists swinging wildly.

Minato leapt to his feet ready to fend off Sora’s buddies if they showed any sign of attacking Kushina. The two men put their hands up and backed away slowly. Apparently the thought of fighting The Yellow Flash of the Leaf was enough to make them back off.

“This is for Reo, you piece of shit,” Kushina screamed slamming her fist into the man’s nose. 

There was a sickly crack and blood spurted from under her knuckles. The man groaned and tossed Kushina off of him. 

She sprung to her feet the instant she hit the ground. Fists at the ready, she watched the man scramble to his feet, wiping blood from his nose.

“You’re gonna pay for that, you fucking bitch,” Sora may have sounded more threatening if the broken nose didn’t make him sound like he was speaking through a mouth full of cotton.

He lunged, fist swinging wildly. Kushina caught it on her forearm as she sucker punched Sora in the gut with her other fist. Sora doubled over, coughing.

Minato caught Kushina’s interlaced hands as she attempted to bring them down on Sora’s back in a double fisted attack. Silence fell once more over the bar. 

“You’ve made your point, Kushina,” Minato said with a nod at Hideki, the bartender. Kushina relaxed a bit at the sight of the bartender.

Hideki looked about two seconds from sending someone to find the nearest Uchiha policeman. Minato knew that if it was anyone else but the two of them the police would have been here the second Hideki had caught even a whiff of a fight. 

Kushina may have relaxed her stance but her eyes still held the fire of her fury. Staying here was out of the question now, even if Hideki didn’t kick them out. Which he usually did after fights. Typically with a half hearted warning about not being allowed back if it happened again.

“I think we’ll be leaving,” Minato called casually to Hideki as though the last five minutes hadn’t happened. “Have a good night, now.”

“You too,” Hideki called back.

Minato waved cheerfully at Hideki and dragged Kushina out of the bar by her arm. Behind him he could hear the chatter returning to its usual volume. By sun-up it was sure to be all over town that the Red-Hot Habanero had gotten into yet another fight at the Kunai. 

He wondered how far the rumors would go this time. Last time Kushina had gotten into a fight the stories had gotten absolutely ludicrous, culminating in Kushina taking on four ANBU before being dragged off by the Uchiha. She had fought one former ANBU shinobi over a slight against one of their friends. And yes, the Uchiha had been involved, but only to break the fight up.

“I’m sorry, Minato,” Kushina said sadly as they stepped out on the street. “Seeing him just made me so angry. Reo didn’t have to die.”

“I know, Kushina,” Minato gave her a small smile. “Maybe next time we’ll go to Ichiraku’s instead.”

Kushina flashed him a bright smile, “That’s a good idea, ya know!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear suggestions for future stories for this series!


End file.
